Warriors Survivor Version!
by Eaglefoot
Summary: Starclan has chosen 7 cats to undetake the survivor challenge. Who will be voted off next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these cats or the idea of Survivor. Credit goes to Erin Hunter and Mark Burnett productions.**

**Next Chapter someone will be eliminated. Who will it be? Please say who you want to go in your review! Do it every chapter!**

* * *

On an island not far into the sundrown place from where the clans had made their new camps, seven cats were gathered. One was a dusty brown colour, long and lithe. His name was Dustpelt. A large dark tabby warrior scuffled his paws impatiently on the ground. This one was Brambleclaw. Another tom, a fluffy white one tried his best to look respectful, which failed completely. A ginger she-cat leaned over to him and hissed, "Cloudpelt! Be more respectful!" The white warrior tried, but failed, "Sorry Sandstorm," Another tom, with golden brown fur was standing beside a tom with the same colour fur. A petite tortoiseshell dipped her head respectfully to the deputy, Brackenfur and his friend Thornclaw, and they mewed a greeting to Sorreltail.

The murmers came to a close when an old grey tom came to stand infront of the assembled cats, "Starclan and I have designed a challenge to see who is the most respected clan cat around. Who is strong, brave and can work well in a team. We have designed a program called survivor. Firestar will explain you the rules," Graystar stepped back and the group of cats looked up to see an orange tom descending from the heavens. The Starclan cat addressed the group, "Dustpelt. Brambleclaw. Cloudpelt. Sandstorm," For a moment his voice softened, " Sorreltail, Brackenfur. Thronclaw. You have been chosen because you are gifted in special ways. But you must learn to harness this power you have. Starclan has designed a special program for you cats. You must live alone on the island for a few days. Then you will split into two tribes of three. You choose your tribes, than the one not chosen will be eliminated. After that, there will be challenges. Losing tribe votes for a cat to be eliminated. After two cats are gone, the tribes will merge. The winner of a challenge will be safe from vote. When it is down to the last two, the two members that were voted out last shall come back along with the first one voted out to decide who wins," Firestar concluded.

The cats turned to each other, smiling, each with a plan to win.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice mouse," Brambleclaw scoffed as he noticed the meagre prey Cloudtail had caught. Cloudtail's fur bristled in annoyance as he retorted, "Not so bad yourself," while staring at the small squirrel Brambleclaw held in his jaws.

Brambleclaw growled warningly and Cloudtail raised his head in the air, "Respect your elders," The white warrior said smugly. Brambleclaw could not resist retaliating, "Then you should be respecting me. You act like a kit, Cloudtail,"

"Do not!" Cloudtail lashed his tail furiously. Brambleclaw giving a warning glance and a hiss before turning away, but Cloudtail was already leaping on the dark tom, and Brambleclaw whirled around, surprised.

As Brambleclaw was biting down on Cloudtail's ear, Sandstorm appeared. She dropped her quite large chaffinch to growl, "What's going on?" Both toms looked up from their fighting. Cloudtail jumped to his feet and began to swiftly groom his fur, "I don't know, Brambleclaw just attacked," Brambleclaw's jaw dropped, flabbergasted, "What? You leapt on me for no reason!" Cloudtail turned to Sandstorm before mewing, "You trust me, right Sandstorm?"

Before Sandstorm could answer, Sorreltail entered the clearing, "What's happening?" She asked. "Brambleclaw and Cloudtail had a fight, each one claiming the other started it," Sandstorm padded over to her former apprentice.

"I saw what happened," A nervous mew came from the bushes nearby and Thornclaw padded out looking around quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't try to stop them. I respected them both to finish it nicely,"

"That's alright, Thornclaw," Sandstorm mewed, "But what happened?" Thornclaw took a deep breath and padded loser to Sorreltail before answering, "Brambleclaw laughed at Cloudtail for his small catch," Cloudtail bristled with indignation, and Thornclaw went on, "Than the two started to lance insults. Brambleclaw was finished, and he turned away, but Cloudtail still wasn't done. He leapt on the younger tom for acting better then him, which Brambleclaw didn't"

Sandstorm looked from Cloudtail to Brambleclaw, to Cloudtail then to Brambleclaw before finally deciding to mew, "Mouse-brains, the pair of you. You stupid furballs, we're supposed to be a tribe, so we don't fight. Cloudtail, you lied. Brambleclaw, you provoked him. Watch your attitude,"

Brambleclaw bared his fangs but knew better then to argue with Sandstorm. He turned away angrily. Cloudtail just looked at sandstorm a moment longer, then lowered his head and padded over to give her a respectful lick.

Brackenfur peeked through the long grass into the clearing as Cloudtail, Brambleclaw and Sandstorm left it. Thornclaw remained with Sorreltail, and he was saying something to her in a soft voice. Brackenfur could not hear what they were saying, but then Sorreltail pressed her tail to the golden brown tom's flank and Thornclaw touched his nose to her cheek. Brackenfur turned away and bumped into Dustpelt, who was walking with importance of some sort, "Brackenfur!" he gave a friendly mew, "I just had a run in with Firestar. Apparently we are doing the tribe picking today and must be at the lagoon plateau by sunhigh,"

Brackenfur purred with delight. Maybe he could get his brother away from Sorreltail! "Will you tell the others?" He asked the brown warrior, knowing Dustpelt's answer. Dustpelt nodded, "Of course,"

**Lagoon Plateau**

"Come," Firestar welcomed the tribes with a flick of the tail, "Please step on one of the seven stones. Any one will do," The cats immediately did so. The first row, of three, was Sandstorm, Sorreltail and Thornclaw, in that order. The second row was composed of Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt and Cloudtail, edging as far way from Brambleclaw as possible, "If your stone has a star on it, come stand up here," Firestar instructed. Thornclaw and Brackenfur moved up. Brackenfur could see his brother looking at Sorreltail., "Brackenfur, choose first,"

"I choose Sorreltail," he said in a low voice, "For her agility and intelligence," Thornclaw shot Brambleclaw an angry glance, "I choose Dustpelt, for his wisdom and strength," Dustpelt bowed his head and moved over to stand beside Thornclaw. Brackenfur spoke again, "I choose Sandstorm, for her courage and determination,"

That left just Brambleclaw and Cloudtail. The two cats looked at each other nervously. Then Thornclaw meowed, "I choose..."


	3. Chapter 3

All the cats sucked in their breath. Who would Thornclaw choose? Then the tom spoke, in a whisper, "For his leadership and strength, I choose…" Cloudtail was sitting up proudly while Brambleclaw was acting very nervous, "Brambleclaw,"

Cloudtail was flabbergasted, "What! What? WHAT? I'll be one of the three cats voting for the winner, Thornclaw, don't you forget! I won't let you win! I won't!" Firestar appeared and slowly grabbed Cloudtail, pulling him over the Sundrown place and back to Thunderclan. Redtail, the old Thunderclan deputy, appeared and motioned for Brambleclaw to join Thornclaw. He then turned to the cats, "Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Sandstorm, you will be known as Woodclan," The three cats bowed their heads. Thornclaw kept shooting glances at Sorreltail. Redtail quickly mewed again, "Thornclaw, Dustpelt and Brambleclaw, you will be known as Moorclan. Please follow the trails to your respective camps,"

**Woodclan camp**

Sandstorm settled down under a shady branch that was hanging low to the ground, "This is my spot, understand?" Brackenfur purred with amusement. Sandstorm sounded like she had before she had Firestar had had their kits. Firestar. He had died in a fight with Windclan. It had been Tallstar himself who stood over Firestar's dead body. It had been a mistake, all cats knew that, but Windclan suffered from the grief of having killed the forest's most known leader, "Sandstorm," Brackenfur said suddenly.

"What?" Sandstorm looked up. Brackenfur cleared his throat, "Do you miss him? Firestar, I mean," Sandstorm held Brackenfur's gaze for a long time, trying to judje why he was asking her that question, "Yes," She finally replied, "yes I do, Brackenfur. I miss him very much,"

Sorreltail was sitting nearby and as Brackenfur came over to her, she asked, "You saw, didn't you?" Brackenfur knew what she was talking about, "Yes, yes I did,"

**Moorclan camp**

"I received word from Firestar!" Brambleclaw mewed, rushing into camp, "We are supposed to meet at Lagoon Plateau! He gave me a clue for the challenge!" He told the other cats, then reflected inside his own head.

_What could it mean? The clue, what could it mean? Show no fear and you will not, but be afraid and you will rot. Follow the clues. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Woodclan**

As they were walking to Lagoon Plateau, Brackenfur was thinking. It wasn't because he wanted his brother to stay strong through the game that he had chosen Sorreltail for Woodclan. It was because of something else, something he did not want to face, something he could not tell Sorreltail. Sorreltail as well was thinking, probably of Thornclaw, Brackenfur guessed. But the truth was, Sorreltail was thinking of Thornclan _and _Brackenfur, comparing them both in her mind. Brackenfur was in every way better, and she began to wonder what she first saw in Thornclaw. But she still liked him.

Brackenfur had liked cats before, sometimes for a day, sometimes for even a moon. Ferncloud, Brightheart, they were attractive she-cats. Yes, through her injuries, Brightheart had a bright heart. But Sorreltail, his heart yearned for her, his body for hers. It was something he couldn't place. He needed her, and he needed to vote Thornclaw out. He couldn't risk having to choose between Sorreltail and Thornclaw.

**Lagoon Plateau**

Firestar was waiting for them. As the two tribes filed in, he began to speak, "For todays challenge, it will be a treasure hunt," As he spoke, two cats floated down behind him. Silverstream and Lionheart, "The treasure is gold and silver. First, teams must find a mouse. It's a mouse for Woodclan, a rabbit for Moorclan. One team member must do that. He will bring back the prey to the second team member, who will find one of two large holes for it, and bury it. Then the third member must dig up the other team's prey, and lie it down infront of the treasure, which you will have to find. Today's challenge is like a jinx. Losing team will go to Clan Council to eliminate someone, but a cat from the winning tribe will join their tribe. They will not be able to vote, however. Are you ready?" As he spoke, the teams arranged themselves. For Woodclan, Sandstorm would find the mouse, Sorreltail would bury it and Brackenfur would find the other teams rabbit. For Moorclan, Thornclaw would find the rabbit, Brambleclaw bury it and Dustpelt find the other team's mouse. "On my word," Lionheart raised a paw, "Go!"

It was pretty close, Sandstrom ran with Thornclaw on her heels. He wanted to lose this challenge so Sorreltail could be on his team. Quickly he picked up the scent of rabbit. But it was a fake trail, as the scent led up to a large rock. He was turning away when he saw a path leading up to the top of the rock. He scrabbled up the dirt trail and came to the top. He saw no rabbit. He narrowed his eyes, annoyed, when he noticed small ears poking out of a crack. He picked it up, running back so Brambleclaw so that dark tabby could find the hole and bury it. It was close. Dustpelt and Brackenfur were running neck to neck with a mouse and a rabbit. Brackenfur came back to his team. Sorreltail padded over to him, "What's the treasure?" Brackenfur thought and though. Gold and silver. Lionheart and Silverstream were gold and silver. They were. The treasure? He picked up the rabbit and motioned for his team to follow him, He placed the rabbit infront of the two cats, and Firestar announced, "Woodclan wins!"


End file.
